


Say "ah"

by AsuYuu (Kanekane)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astral and Yuma are dating here, Human Astral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/AsuYuu
Summary: As a responsible boyfriend, Astral is cooking and taking care of Yuma.





	Say "ah"

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea and I loved it! There aren't enough fics with Sick!Yuma.

Cooking was never one of his best skills, but with the internet and recipe books, Astral managed to prepare a soup. 

 

It tasted good and had many ingredients full of vitamins, all carefully selected after an extensive research online and a call to Kotori. 

 

He poured some into a bowl and picked the most cute spoon available, taking a napkin before leaving the kitchen of Yuma's house, going up the stairs and reaching his boyfriend's room. 

 

It was rare to see Yuma lying on his bed, but ever since he caught that cold, he couldn't even get up by himself. 

 

Always feverish and sneezing, it was like all energy had left Yuma's body.

 

Astral waved off the numerous tissues on the chair next to Yuma's bed, sitting down and noticing that his lover was asleep, mouth partially open to let him breath. 

 

For a moment Astral contemplated not waking him up, only brushing off the hair covering his face and fixing the heavy blanket that covered the shivering body, but Yuma stirred by himself, pink eyes opening slowly.

 

“How are you feeling?” Astral softly asked, thinking about apologizing for disturbing his sleep, but deep down he did not feel guilty; Yuma did need to eat.

 

“Tired…” Was the reply, Yuma seeing the food and trying to smell it, but his nose was clogged and he only managed to cough.

 

Astral caressed his hair then, giving his boyfriend a single and soft kiss.

 

“It's time to eat. This soup has everything you need in order to recover faster.”

 

“Did you cook it?” Yuma asked before briefly eyeing the spoon Astral was offering, the slightly orange liquid not looking that appetizing, but he opened his mouth nonetheless. 

 

“Affirmative. Your grandmother had to leave for a couple of hours, so I took upon myself the responsibility of taking care of you.” 

 

Yuma accepted more of the soup, not really feeling the taste, but the sensation of having something warm going down his throat was good. Besides, the fact that Astral had gone under all the trouble of cooking him something gave even more reasons to Yuma eat everything inside the bowl.

 

“--Wait… That spoon…” Only then Yuma noticed the piece of silverware that had many little flowers drawn all over it.

 

Astral smiled. 

 

“I also took the responsibility of picking utensils that suit you.”

 

He found it adorable when Yuma's face reddened even more. 

  
  



End file.
